Experts estimate that 6-8% of all nurses will develop problems with alcohol and drugs over the course of their lifetimes. The testimony of recovering nurses and treatment providers indicates that the treatment needs of nurses differ from that of other addicts. This research proposal will utilize grounded theory methodology to discover and describe the social reality and everyday life of the recovering nurse-addict. The specific aims of the study are: (1) to describe and detail the process, patterns, and transitions of the nurse recovering from addictive disease, and (2) to identify and describe influences that affect the nurse-addict's passage through this process. The theoretical sample will consist of approximately 35 nurses who are addicted to drugs and/or alcohol, the majority of whom have received Regulatory Board action against their licenses. Five separate data sources will be employed in this study that will include: (a) 3-4 tape recorded interviews per subject with a theoretical sample of recovering nurses, (b) review and analysis of official records of nurses who have received probationary stipulations [for alcohol and/or drug problems] from the State Regulatory Board, (c) non-participant observation and journal keeping by the researcher of weekly group meetings of recovering nurses, (d) reflective journal keeping by the interviewed subjects, and (e) reflexive journaling by the researcher. Data will be analyzed using the constant comparison method. Collecting, coding, and analyzing data will be conducted simultaneously. From emergent patterns in the data, theoretical categories will be defined. In addition, to ensure trustworthiness of the study, frequent member checking with subjects and consultation with experts will be employed. Study results will be utilized to contribute to the published research focusing on recovery in the little studied cohort of nurse-addicts that have been reported to the State Board of Nursing. In addition, study results will be used to develop improved treatment modalities thereby promoting more timely reentry into practice. The findings of this research will be used to: (a) add to the knowledge base regarding women addicts, (b) identify effective prevention strategies, and (c) form a basis for instrument development to validate the identified enablers and inhibitors of recovery in future research. Findings will also have implications for other licensed health care professionals, especially those who have access to drugs in the course of their work.